


He compliments you

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The whole Tubbo and Ranboo thing going on leaves Tommy hurt and alone. While his best friend is having fun, he tries to figure out how to accept the fact that he has lost his best friend.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	He compliments you

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: panic attack (kinda I think)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy needed to vent. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Ever since his bestfriend bonded with Ranboo, he himself wasn't as important as he once used to be to Tubbo. He knew that he still played a part in the others life but it wasn't the same.

While logging onto discord he saw that he has yet to read Tubbos last message. He shrugged it off, continuing to look for someone he could talk to. Nobody seemed to be available so he sat there waiting for one of his friends to come online.

After ten minutes he decided it would be better to actually do something. He looked through his unfinished upcoming video. He was almost done so he finished that. His thoughts didn't go away though. Little flashbacks would play in his mind every now and then, destroying his concentration.

_"Tommyyyy, big man, wanna play some Minecraft?" Tubbo asked, his smile being audible. "Sure, I'll join your server?" Without waiting for an answer he started Minecraft and loaded the world. They played a while before deciding to record. Nothing special, just a mod they had yet to try but it was fun. They laughed a lot which made Tommy really happy. He always struggled to be serious with Tubbo, therefore he was happy about the other wanting him to be his annoying self. After they finished the recording they decided to talk a bit more._

_"So how have you been big man? Haven't talked in a while have we?" Tommy frowned. They really hadn't talked a lot the past days. Tubbo being busy with streaming and himself being crowded by school assignments. "I'm okay, kind of stressed but nothing serious. How about you Tubs?" The other giggled before answering. "Me too. Twitch is consuming most of my time but it's fun really." There was a short pause before Tubbo continued. "You know, I thought about streaming more with Ranboo. You know him right? I think it would be nice." Tommy could hear the excitement that bubbled in his best friends voice. Not sure what to answer, he stayed silent for a bit. Tubbo being the patient boy he was, waited for Tommy. "You know Tubbo, I think it's a good idea. Maybe he'll have some ideas for new games. I think your chat would appreciate that." Tommy finished with a laugh causing Tubbo to gasp. "Hey! That's not very nice. Chat loves Minecraft." "Sure tubs, they really like watching you die all the time." Now they both couldn't contain their laughter anymore._

Tommy couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to think about his former best friend. It hurts to think that but he didn't believe they were still best friends. Tubbo had Ranboo now, they were perfect. Tommy didn't want to admit it but since they both tried to be somewhat mature and not just loud and obnoxious like himself, he knew they were meant to be together. They complimented each other.

A knock on his door caused the blonde to turn around. His mother standing in his doorframe looking at him with her sweet smile. "Everything okay Tom?" Tommy was taken aback by the question. Did he look sad? "M fine. What's going on?" His mum just smiled taking a step towards the boy before ruffling his hair. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that your father and I are going to the park for a bit. We won't be home until 10 o'clock so make yourself some dinner later Tom." He nodded as a response and soon his mother was gone. He faintly heard the frontdoor shut before turning back to his computer.

He felt lonely. He knew he could always talk to his parents but they wouldn't understand his struggle. They didn't even know he liked Tubbo more than as a friend. He himself hasn't noticed that for a long time.

_It was a normal day. Tommy recorded a video together with Wilbur and Niki. They had fun, joked around and enjoyed themselves. They finished at around 8 which meant that Tommy would have plenty of time to do stuff. He thought about watching a movie but was shook out of his thought by his phone. He had a notification saying Tubbo went live on Twitch. The title revealing that it was with Ranboo._

_Tommy felt his stomach turn but tapped on it anyways. Soon his screen was filled with Tubbos stream and chat. He tried to read it but couldn't really. It went by so fast that he could only read little bits often reading Ranboo or Tubboo. That made him furious. He didn't necessarily like people shipping him and Tubbo but seeing Tubbo being shipped with someone other than him in such an amount made him sick to his stomach._

_He was soon greeted by Tubbos voice. He couldn't focus on chat anymore so he watched his best friends facecam instead. The little smile on his face, his eyes darting to his side, trying to catch up with chat while also focusing on the game. Tommy could read him like a book. He always could. It was easy to figure out how Tubbo felt by the way his body reacted._

_His thoughts were again stopped by Tubbos laugh. Only problem with that was that Ranboo made him laugh. Tommy didn't like it. Didn't like the way his eyes seemed to light up even brighter than anytime Tommy made his best friend happy. Not being able to handle his feelings he threw his phone to the other side of the bed._

_That was the moment he realized that he wasn't behaving normal. Sure sometimes he would be clingy and jealous but not like this. This was different, almost as if he didn't see Tubbo as his best friend but more like his boyfriend._

_He thought about it. That would explain why he didn't like the other boy being so close to Tubbo. He always thought he was just being protective of the shorter but maybe he was possessive. That couldn't be it, right? He was his best friend. There shouldn't be deeper feelings involved._

_He climbed over his bed, grabbing his phone while looking at the screen again. His eyes automatically flickered to the facecam. He caught Tubbo flustered at something Ranboo has just said. Tommys heart clenched. He couldn't watch it any longer, closed the stream as fast as he could and letting himself fall back. His head hit the wall behind him but he didn't care. His feelings were overwhelming._

Tommy let out a frustrated noise before logging onto discord again. He needed someone to talk to right now. He was nearly crying at this point because the pain in his chest wouldn't go away anymore. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like every little bit of oxygen was gone.

His eyes searched for the green dot behind someones name, hoping he could reach out to them and get everything of his chest. After a short while he saw Phil online. He shot him a short message asking if he was free. A minute later he recieved a call, answering the second it plopped open.

"Tommy, is everything alright?" Of course he knew. The younger never asked before calling. He never cared if the other was streaming or anything else. Tommy couldn't react. His mouth fell open but not a single word came out. He choked. Again feeling like there was no air to breathe in. "Tommy?" Phil tried to listen closely, now noticing the heavy breathing on the other side of the call.

"Oh god Tommy calm down. It's okay. Nothing is gonna happen. You are safe. Take a deep breath in. Now let it go." The boy focused on his breathing, noticing how he could fill his lungs again. "Thank you Phil" was everything he could choke out after some time. "It's okay, don't worry. What happened Tom? Are you alright?" Phils voice was filled with concern. Tommy already felt bad for calling. It was just a teenager problem and yet he was about to vent to a guy twice his age.

"I- have you noticed Tubbo streaming with Ranboo every day?" He felt bad because his own voice was filled with such hatred. "Well yes. They seem to have a lot of fun. Their friendship really bloomed." Phil chuckled. "Hm. Did you notice that Tubbo doesn't stream with me anymore?" Phil confirmed, waiting for the other to go on. "You know what? Fuck this. I didn't say anything. Let's not talk about this, I have to go." Tommy panicked. His hand clenched around his mouse, trying to leave the call as fast as possible. "No no. Tommy wait." Phils calming tone stopped Tommy. "I know it's hard for you to talk about serious stuff but please try. I can hear that it bothers you. You can trust me"

Silence. That was it. Tommy tried to regain his composure, failing miserably. Sniffles escaped him, earning soothing words from Phil. "I know I can trust you. It haunts me. I feel selfish for thinking the way I do." "What are you thinking about then?" The younger took a deep breath before rushing out "I think I'm jealous of Ranboo". That wasn't what Phil expected. Not at all. He knew that Tommy was tough and never let anybody or anything get to him. "Why would you be jealous of him?" "I don't know man. He is always with Tubbo, they stream almost daily. Tubbo doesn't even ask me to stream with him anymore. I can see how happy Ranboo makes him." The last sentence was almost inaudible so that Phil struggled to understand it.

"Tommy are you sure Tubbo is your best friend?" Tommy immediately confirmed only to be interrupted by Phil. "No I get that. You two are best friends but I think you might want something different, am I right?" The older waited for the other to say something, silence filling the call again. Tommy on the other hand didn't know what to say. He never wanted to admit that he was infatuated with the cute brunette with shining green eyes but saying it out loud was a whole different story.

"I might fancy him?" His voice was soft and he sounded everything but sure about that statement. "You're not sure, are you? Have you ever had a crush Tommy?" Phils question suprised Tommy. "Not really. I can't remember having one." That caused the older to gasp. "Really? How do you feel then? If you think about Tubbo I mean."

"I feel safe. He makes me feel like I can be annoying and rude without having to be sorry afterwards. I can tell him everything because I know he doesn't judge me. He's really cute to me. Like all the time. Fuck have you heard him laugh? It's the best thing I've ever heard. God I'm gross." Phil could hear that Tommy felt defeated. There wasn't a reason for that though. "That's sweet. Hearing you talk about him like that. He means a lot to you hm?" "Yea he does. I'd do anything for him." The fondness in Tommys voice was very much present with caused him to jokingly gag at himself. Phil laughed it off before continuing. "You should talk to him Tom. You know he would want to know that. It's not good to have secrets like that. You'll destroy yourself while also destroying your friendship with Tubbo."

Tommy sighed. He knew that already. "We don't talk much anymore. I haven't even opened his message from yesterday. I don't think it's a good idea to tell him. It will make things so much worse." "It won't. He will understand, even if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings Tommy." Phil didn't know what to say. He could understand the fear Tommy had. "I will think about it okay? Thank you Phil. You really saved a big man here." Laughter filled the call before both said their goodbyes and Tommy was left alone again. Feeling much better now.

A smile formed itself on his lips. He really should tell Tubbo. There was no way he would lose his best friend to a random big guy on the internet. Phil was right, even if Tubbo didn't feel the same, he would still be friends with Tommy.

Now much more prepared he opened Tubbos message. 'Hey big man. I really miss you, wanna hang out again? :)' Nothing much but it still makes Tommys smile get bigger. Since he knew that the older boy wasn't streaming right now, he decided to call him. It didn't even take 5 seconds for Tubbo to answer.

Tubbo screamed his name excited which caused Tommy to untense and laugh. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest. The conversation was normal, they talked, laughed and joked freely.

"Tommy I'm sorry." The younger almost choked on his spit, croaking out a "What?". Tubbo shuffled in his seat. "I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you anymore. I was so busy with streaming and recording with Ranboo that I forgot my best friend. I feel like I've lost you. You grew distant to me and I know it's my fault but I miss you. Like a lot. And I just want you to know that because I really want to talk to you again, stream with you and all that. Be proper best friends you know." Tubbos voice shivered but remained soft. He was scared and Tommy could tell.

The only thing Tommy could think about was the fact that Tubbo apologized to him for not spending enough time with his best friend while Tommy should have been the one to say that. "It's okay big man. There is a lot going on, I get it really. I didn't reach out to you either."

"I saw your tweet the other day Tommy. I didn't replace you with Ranboo. Nobody could ever replace you. I feel really bad for making you feel that way. It wasn't my intention really. You did so much for me, still to this day. I can't even explain how much that means to me. You make my life better Tommy and I'm actually really scared of losing you right now because I was so stupid and made you feel like I've replaced you with Ranboo. I could never. You probably can't fathom how important you are to me, even I can't. I miss you Tom. Please forgive me." All Tommy could hear after that was soft sniffles.

Tubbo cried. He cried because he thought Tommy was mad at him. He thought he destroyed their friendship and would lose Tommy now. The blonde tried to calm himself down, tears slowly coming out of his eyes. He couldn't hold it anymore, he let go. Tommy cried for the first time in years while sitting in a call with his best friend who was also crying. Tubbo on the other hand, noticed the boy crying.

"Tommy, Tom please don't cry. I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you... I'm sorry I did." That was the end, Tommy couldn't hold himself together anymore. "Tubbo- Toby, don't. Fuck it's okay. 'M not mad at you. What you just said was just so sweet I can't handle that." A soft red appeared on Tommys cheeks while saying that to Tubbo. His whole body shaking with adrenaline.

"You're not?" "God no I could never. Fuck I'm smitten for you Toby. I was just jealous of Ranboo because he had you. I thought he meant more to you than I would ever." Tommy spoke with such fondness, he wanted to punch himself for being so cringe. Tubbos breath hitched. Tommy had just confessed to him. Never did he think this would happen. His own sheltered feelings for the younger boy were trying to escape. He was purely shocked.

"Are you serious? Is this a joke Tom?" "No! I don't joke about something like that Toby." That was all the reasurance Tubbo needed. His friends words meant everything to him. Soft spoken and with no fear at all because Tommy knew that Tubbo would stay with him. "You know Tommy, I actually have a crush on someone." The younger boy began crying again, feeling his breathing become harder and harder. "He is really sweet to me. He's ambitious and handles everything on his own. His eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. He is pretty, really pretty.." Tubbo could hear how panicked Tommy became so he decided to get to the point. "He always says he is a big man but I think he is clingy and cute. He curses way to often and is an annoying piece of shit but you know, he makes me feel safe. He compliments me. With you I can be who I am. Tommy, I fancy you too."

"Tubbo you dick!" Tommy couldn't believe what he had just heard. His mind was clear from every thought he ever had. All he could do was listen to Tubbos little laugh which made him smile. "God I'm so happy right now Toby." And Tubbo was very much content with the situation. There was just one little thing left. "Tommy?" "Hm?" "Will you date me and be my boyfriend?" He could hear Tommy screech on the other side. The younger immediately threw his hand over his mouth, embarrassed about what just happened. Truthfully he answered a soft yes which caused Tubbo to beam with joy.

They stayed in the call for a few hours, flirting and laughing together.


End file.
